Cities founded in 2015
The Cities founded in 2015 documents all of the cities that were founded and incorporated. To be a city, you need to have at least 5 edits on the wiki to become a community, then ten edits to become a town with a designated name. To become a city, you need to have at least 20 edits. To become a metropolis, you need at least 200 edits. In this year, six communities formed, five became towns, four became cities, and two became a metropolis. The largest city of the year was the City of TG, which has a current population of 1,045,000 inhabitants, the largest city on record. Cities Kaitlyn City (Pinkcrazy) On September 4, 2015, people settled in a vast, rural area in the woods. This soon became a large city, with more than 84,000 people. The town was named Kaitlyn City, named after the founder of Hypothetical Cities and Countries Wikia. The town has since lost some population as it has declined to 35,000 as of 2017. 162 City (InfiniteStorm162) On September 5, 2015, more people settled in a vast area near Kaitlyn City. The town was named 162 City once the city reached a population of 20,000. In early October 2015, the city had a peak population of 94,000 before being completely being abandoned over the course of 1 month. The city was completely abandoned on November 10, 2015. Community 03 (SpcardozoComesBack) On September 5, a community formed. The community stayed unnamed and had a peak population of 60 before being abandoned on September 12. Douglas (Hurricane news) On September 5, another community formed, soon becoming a town and was named Douglas. The town of Douglas grew to a peak population of 1,700 before being abandoned on November 7. Community 04 (EF5tornado) On September 6, 2015, a small community sprang up in a widely unknown area. The community declined as fast as it had inclined, with a peak population of 70 people. The community was transformed into a ghost town on September 8, 2015. Dwight (Dwight Dragon Tamer) The town of Dwight was settled in on September 9, 2015. The town reached a peak population of 1,600 on September 11. The town was completely abandoned on September 13, 2015. City of SDT (SuperDestructiveTwister) On October 12, 2015, a new community formed. The community quickly became a city and stalled at that stage for several months. The city was named "The Official City of SDT" in November 2015. The City of SDT had a peak population of 294,000 in February 2016, shortly after becoming a metropolis. Over the course of several months, the population began to decline and was completely abandoned on January 31, 2017. Community 07 (Hurricane Layten) On October 19, another community formed. The community had a peak population of 20 before being abandoned. This was the smallest community on record. Community 08 (Fanofries) On October 29, 2015, another community formed. The community did not last long, however, and was soon completely abandoned. City of TG (TornadoGenius) On November 24, 2015, a town formed in the vast lands of Northern Illinois. The small community rapidly became a metropolis, one of only two on record. The City of TG was incorporated on December 15, 2015. The city became the first metropolis in early February 2016, as another city, the City of SDT, was growing rapidly at the same time. In January 2017, the City of TG became the first city with a population above 1 million.